1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a method for manufacturing an electronic component, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, in order to mount electronic components forming an electronic apparatus onto a circuit board, a method in which an external connection terminal (lead terminal) is connected to a connection terminal on a circuit board, using an electrically conductive bonding member such as solder, for example, is known. Recently, with reduction in the size and thickness of electronic apparatuses, the configuration of electronic components and the methods for mounting electronic components on wiring boards become more complicated and there are some cases where electronic components already mounted on a circuit board are subjected to heat. If electronic components already mounted on a circuit board with an electrically conductive bonding member are subjected to heat in this manner, phenomena such as cracking due to expansion of air bubbles or the like contained in the electrically conductive bonding member or re-melting of the electrically conductive bonding member may occur, causing a risk that bonding failure such as an electrical continuity fault between the external connection terminal and the connection terminal may take place.
To cope with such failure, a configuration in which a small hole or cut is provided at the bonding site of a lead terminal is disclosed (see, for example, JP-A-5-55438). With this configuration, even if a lead terminal and a connection terminal bonded together via solder are re-heated in a reflow oven or the like, air bubbles contained in the solder can easily be released through the small hole or cut, and cracking and explosive boiling due to re-melting can be restrained. Therefore, bonding failure such as an electrical continuity fault between the external connection terminal and the connection terminal can be reduced.
However, with the configuration disclosed in JP-A-5-55438, if electronic components are re-heated in a reflow oven or the like, the solder re-melts, lowering the bonding strength between the external connection terminal (lead terminal) and the connection terminal). Therefore, there is a risk that the bonding positions of the external connection terminal (lead terminal) and the connection terminal may become misaligned. If the bonding positions of the external connection terminal (lead terminal) and the connection terminal are misaligned in this manner, there is a risk of an electrical continuity fault, short circuit or the like.